moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Lights Dawn
Lights Dawn, also known as “The Holy Republic of the Dawn” is a Order formed out of those like minded souls that devotion to the Light and upholding its values in Azeroth requires a mind free from external dedication. It is a Order that maintains strict neutrality and impartiality in the Political turmoil of the Horde and Alliance, dedicating its actions to the Light. It seeks to spread the Light’s message to all corners of Azeroth, while protecting the innocent and challenging the darkness. Originally formed out of those who left the Grand Army of the Light believing they could not continue being soldiers of the Light while being affiliated with the Alliance. This grew into seeing others flock to the Order as unlike many before it, Lights Dawn would not stand idly by while the Horde or Alliance committed unspeakable atrocities, but rather be willing to challenge any faction or entity that would spread evil or harm the innocent. The Order designs itself around being a Political and Military entity, capable of bringing about change across Azeroth and returning hope to its people. Founding With the Legion defeated and Azeroth able to experience a life free from the fear of the Legion a peace settled across Azeroth. Yet it was not long for old hatreds and the rivalries of the Alliance and the Horde to flare up once again. Once again Azeroth became quickly divided into two camps between the Alliance and the Horde; and those organizations separate from them, either choose a side or remained unwilling to intervene against the bloodshed and darkness brought about in there hatred for one another. Such a dynamic however would ultimately lead to the inevitable destruction of one and the loss of life so characteristic of the history of Azeroth. Alyssra Dawnsbringer devoted to the Light and its principles realized the need for a third path for Azeroth, a people willing to serve the Light and protect the innocent. A people willing to stand against those who would so easily spread fear, darkness and death and see an end to the petty rivalry of the Horde and Alliance and bring about a peace desperately needed on Azeroth. Miss Dawnsbringer was not alone in this desire, the Light guided her to many people of all races who no longer wished to perpetuate the violence between the Horde and Alliance but come to see an end of it. Many Lightforged, the Soldiers of the Light, left the Grand Army of the Light believing that they no longer could fully serve the Light wholly if they were to be aligned with the Alliance.' ' Miss Dawnsbringer understood a major factor in the current situation Azeroth faced was due to the Political systems of the Horde and Alliance; they ruled by one that had absolute authority that inevitably would always see a desire for greater power. Thus the first step on the road to achieving a path distinct from Azeroth’s history was not to form a Kingdom but rather a Republic. One that had numerous checks and balances in place to ensure that the will of the Citizens represented the actions undertaken by it’s officials. The Republic was lead by a Consul who represented the Political head of the Republic with the executive powers to rule civilly and militarily. However the Consul was held in check by the Senate, chosen by the Citizens of the Republic to represent their will and who embodied the values and principles of the Light in which the Republic served. While the Consul convened and presided over the Senate, enacted the decrees of the Senate, Commanded the army and represented the Republic in foreign affairs; it was the Senate who enacted laws, oversaw the economy, determined the direction of the Republic and maintained the authority to remove the Consul if the Senate believed they had deviated from the path best suited for the Republic. As chosen by those who would form the Senate, Miss Dawnsbringer became the first Consul and so was born the Holy Republic of the Dawn. ' ' The Senators chosen to form the first Senate of the Republic were derived from each of the classes that made up the Society of the Republic ensuring each had a voice in the governance of their Republic: Legionnaires: Legatus Legionis Brutalius, a highly experienced and knowledgeable Lightforged, who has spent his life serving the Light and combating it’s enemies. Clerics: High Cleric Moonshadow, a devoted servant of the Light and unmatched scholar; was chosen due to being so intune with the will of the Light, the knowledge of it and her exceptional kindness towards the races of Azeroth Exploratores: Zedwin Rikiera a unmatched intelligence operative and scout, who has devoted her entire life to protecting humanity from the shadows, sacrificing so much for the cause she and her people have undertaken. The Orders of the Republic Legatus - Diplomats The Legatus served as the Ambassadors and foreign affairs representatives of the Republic. Charged with obtaining allies and ensuring strong bonds of friendships between them and the Republic. Legionaries - Armed forces The Legionaries are the militaristic branch of the Republic, tasked with its security and ensuring that its will is carried out. Led by the Legatus Legionis Brutalius, an experienced Lightforged Draenei with over 45,000 years of experience, the Legionaries carry out their duties with precision and efficiency. Their ranks are as follows. Legatus Legionis - The Commander of the entire army. In charge of its members and what they do. Centurion - Entrusted by the Legatus Legionis to lead large groups of up to 15 soldiers, these 15 are there direct responsibility, and will be in charge of punishing them if they break rules. Optio - Chosen by the Centurion, they will serve them as their second in command and also share the responsibility for their centurions forces Decanus - A squad leader, In charge of up to 5 soldiers at a time, they are responsible for those five, and will be in charge of punishing them if they break rules. Legionnarie - The more experienced and skilled of the common soldiers, they have seen combat and survived. They have no one that they are directly responsible for. Milites - The standard entry level recruits of the Legion, They have seen no combat, and are responsible for no other soldiers actions. Preatorians - Elite Guardsmen The Preatorians are directly responsible for the safety of the Senators and the towns they are stationed in, serving as personal guards and if need be secret police, they are entrusted to fulfill their tasks without question. Due to the intense job, they are limited to only the most loyal and powerful in the Republic. Led by the Preafectus Lyn'dara a Lightforged Draenei of younger age, but is battle hardened The ranks are as follows. Preafectus - Leader of the Preatorian guard and responsible for their deployment and ensuring the duties of the guard are carried out regularly Preatorian Tribunii - Deputy's to the Preafectus and the most trusted of the guard, responsible for aiding the Preafectus in their duties. Preatorian Evocati - The captain for the standard guards, responsible for a small squad typically assigned to a senator or town. Preatorian Immunes - The standard guardsmen in the Preatorian units, typically assigned to Senators but can be assigned to protecting civilian populations and policing them. Tiro - Any to-be Preatorian must serve as a Tiro until proven that they can fulfill the tasks of an Immunes guard. Clerics - Devout Servants of the Light and Scholars Exploratores - Scouts and Intelligence. Civilians Category:Lights Dawn Category:Neutral Guilds Category:Neutral Organizations